A Collection of Lustful Wonders
by HDNftw
Summary: Um... if you're ready to begin reading these oneshots, then you'd better be of proper age! This Collection of Lustful Wonders will include all main characters from the Hyperdimension Neptunia franchise, so don't worry about your loved CPUs and CPU Candidates being left out of this collection of erotic oneshots! Enjoy the oneshots and have an amazing day! :) [[ADJOURNED FOR NOW!]]
1. Tsunderes and Love

**Before we get started, I have a few announcements to make!**

This story is merely a collection of scenes, and will only represent maybe one or two scenes that an OC and the selected victim... err HDN characters will partake in (Or possibly involving two HDN characters within one chapter! *hint hint* expect yuri *hint hint*). Some of the scenes are a part of the current storyline of some stories (like this first oneshot!), so I highly suggest you go back and read those stories that the oneshot has been taken from!

This oneshot is an excerpt from the storyline of the _Guardian of Lastation, Chapter 15_ , so potential spoilers are revealed within the chapter!

 **Now that I have gone over the very minuscule amount of announcements, enjoy the stories and I encourage that you get your tissues prepared! :)**

* * *

"Hey, Noire." I look at Hiroshi, who had addressed my name.

"What's up, Hiroshi?" I respond, stacking the plates on the dining table, which had used to contain our dinner, and carrying them to the sink where we had begun our cleaning routine.

"I have something to show you after we're finished, if you don't mind." He speaks up, making me raise an eyebrow in expectancy.

"And what is that 'something'?" I hand a plate to Hiroshi, who begins to scrub the plate with a sponge.

"That's for you to see once we actually get to the destination." He grins, leaving me to pout at him.

"No fair! Give me a hint!"

"I already did." I let out a groan and the two of us continue to wash the dishes.

The process of us cleaning went faster than usual, most likely due to the fact that I had become so eager to find out what Hiroshi's secret was. As I had finished drying the last dish and placing it into it's designated shelf, Hiroshi had wandered over to the shoe rack, slipping on a pair of sandals. By the time I had exited the house, I had found Hiroshi on the porch, staring out at the dusk sky.

"When's your favorite time of the day, Noire?" Hiroshi speaks up, turning to me as he does so.

Shrugging, I stare up at the purple-ish blue haze that had complimented the evening atmosphere. "I personally enjoy being out in the night. It's where I can relax and let all of my thoughts roam outside of my head."

"Then I think you'll enjoy this place." Hiroshi then slips his hands into his pocket, walking down the porch steps and curving around behind the house. Following Hiroshi, we come across a dirt pathway, made present by the gap in the middle of the wooden fencing that had enclosed the backyard. Walking onto the pathway, I hasten my pace to catch up with Hiroshi allowing us to walk side-by-side.

"What's so special about this place?" I look up at Hiroshi, his blue eyes practically glowing as he smiles.

"It fits perfectly with your description of why you enjoy being out at night. You'll see what I mean." He responds as we begin to venture into a small part of the woods, the dirt path still visible enough for us to follow the trail. After what seemed like a few minutes of walking, I suddenly felt a rush of satisfaction flow through my body, along with the scent of… the ocean?

"Is this what you're talking about?" I let out a sigh, feeling all of the tension begin to alleviate within my body.

"Yeah." It was at that moment when Hiroshi stopped and I had turned my attention from Hiroshi to the sight in front of me.

In front of us was a magnificent sight, nearly incomprehensible; it was beautiful. We were greeted by the subtle crash of the oceanic waves, the cliff of Ksugakari crumbling away into the vast ocean almost thirty feet in front of us. Just before the cliff's edge was a small campfire that was accompanied by a few benches surrounding it, allowing for there to be a lounging area. To the left of the campfire was a small shed, where a small light was illuminated through the windows of the building. It looked as if it were a one-person shed for it didn't take up too much space on the small, open area.

Gasping in awe, I smile before walking around the area, getting a good look at the scenery before me. Since we were on the edge of the land of Ksugakari, there were no city lights to distort the sight of the night sky, allowing for the clouds to reveal a vast arrangement of stars that were scattered amongst each other, leaving me to stare in awe.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Hiroshi sits himself on one of the benches, his arms resting on top of the bench.

"Yes, it leaves me speechless, being able to experience something as breathtaking as this." I wander over to the edge of the cliff, peering over the edge to find myself staring at the waves of the ocean as they greet me by splashing against the base of the cliff.

"I come here whenever I'm in the mood to go stargazing or if I'm stressed about something. The scent of the ocean, the beautiful scenery portrayed before us, everything about this place is so calming and relieving, don't you think?" I nod in agreement, walking over to Hiroshi and sitting on the bench that he was sitting on.

"How often do you come here?"

"Not very often." He blatantly states.

"Why's that?"

"If I were to come here so often, it would merely deteriorate the value of such a beautiful creation that has been gifted to me." I stare up at the constellations before me in the night sky, watching as they sparkle and dance throughout the sky.

"Why did you choose to show this to me? Wouldn't you show this to someone whom you've known much longer than me?" I look at Hiroshi, receiving a small smile from him.

"Quality is better than quantity." Is all he states.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I say, getting a shrug out of him.

"I don't know. You figure it out." He grins and I huff, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Whatever!" I then start to feel myself yawn.

"Are you tired?" He shifts his position so that he's closer to me, making me turn my head away from him.

"N-no, I was just taking in a deep breath is all!" I retort.

"Good one." He doesn't take my fluke, only to place a hand on my head and begin to rub it.

"Wh-wh-what do you think you're doing!?" I immediately pull away from Hiroshi, brushing my hair in the process as I feel my face start to heat up.

"Nothing." He stands up and begins to make his way over to the shed. "If you're tired, you can sleep here in the shed for the night."

"A-all by myself..?" I barely let out a mumble, making Hiroshi tilt his head in confusion.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that last part. Can you repeat it again?"

"A-are you leaving me alone here for the night?" I stammer, my face burning hotter than the sun.

"Would you like me to leave yo-"

"No!" I practically shout, catching Hiroshi off guard. "I-I mean, I don't want you to leave me. Can you stay with me for the night?"

"Of course, Noire." I let out a sigh of relief and begin to make my way over to the shed.

Entering the shed, I find myself staring at quite the comfortable setting. Before me laid a bed that was large enough for one person, a carpet in the center of the room, and a desk with a couple of notebooks laid on top.

"Quite the simplistic setup we've got here." I state the obvious, Hiroshi letting out a laugh.

"This place isn't meant for complexity, now is it?" He refutes.

"You're right. This is a place of serenity and tranquility." I take a seat on the edge of the bed, staring out of the one window that had revealed the scenery of the night sky.

Hiroshi begins to sit himself on the carpet, adjusting his body into various positions in order to find a comfortable position.

"What do you think you're doing?" I look down at Hiroshi, who then turns and looks up at me.

"Trying to find a good sleeping position. Why do you ask?"

"I ask because you look absolutely ridiculous." I let out a small giggle.

"Is this something to be laughing at?" Hiroshi sits up and stares up at me.

"N-no, of course not!" I then, unintentionally(?), pat a seat next to myself. Not realizing that I had invited Hiroshi to get closer to me, I watch as he approaches me and sits on the edge of the bed, making the mattress bounce slightly.

"Then why were you laughing?" I let out a small huff and stare at the floor, my hands pressed up against my thighs with frustration.

"Do you _really_ need to refute _all_ of my comments!?" I glare at him, watching as he leans back into the bedsheets with a smile.

"Not necessarily." He looks over at me, the smile still plastered upon his face. "It's just fun to see your reactions."

"Wha-!?" I turn my body towards Hiroshi and I raise up a fist in threat to punch him. Realizing that I had ruined the atmosphere of the situation, I let out a sigh and lower my fist, receiving a relieved sigh from him.

"We'd better get some rest, shall we? It's already ten." Hiroshi speaks up, making me glance at a small clock that had managed to hide itself from myself up until this moment, revealing the time.

"You're right, I wouldn't function very well without getting a good night's sleep." I acknowledge Hiroshi's comment, shifting in position to lie down on the bed, leaving him to sit on the edge of the bed. Feeling the mattress raise, I look over at Hiroshi to find him getting up from the bed. Quickly reaching my arm out, I grab onto his wrist, holding Hiroshi before he could wander back to the floor. Watching as he turns back to me with a questioned look, he sits back down on the bed.

"What is it, Noire?"

"C-can you sleep with me for tonight? Just to ch-change things… up a bit..?" I stammer, my face burning red as my grip tightens on Hiroshi's wrist.

"What's up with this? You've been wanting to have my attention lately." Despite his response, he lies down next to me, making me quickly let go of his wrist and turn towards the wall, avoiding eye contact with Hiroshi.

"N-nothing! I…" I try to make up an excuse, but I just feel my face growing hotter by the second. "I'm just cold is all! You don't need to worry about me though, I have the blanket." I huff and bury myself under the blanket, only to feel a pair of arms wrap around me.

"You don't seem cold to me." Hiroshi's warmth flows through me, making me curl up into a small ball of embarrassment.

"Sh-shut up… idiot! I'm tired." I pout at Hiroshi, glaring at the wall in front of me.

"So you're not going to deny my physical attention towards you?" He mumbles behind me, barely audible for me to hear.

"Would you like me to deny it? Because I will if you'd like me to." I retort, receiving a chuckle from Hiroshi.

"Forget I said anything." I then feel his arms shift so that down to my skirt, making my face burn red.

"N-now what are you doing!?" I place a hand on Hiroshi's hand, but he continues on and grabs the edge of my skirt, slowly lifting it up.

"Forgive me for doing this…" He softly speaks into my ear before proceeding to caress my inner thighs, making me bite my lips in attempt to not let a noise out of my mouth. Feeling him begin to inch closer and closer to my waist, I squirm under his arms that were keeping me from making any abrupt moves. _Wh-what is that idiot thinking, just touching me like that?!_

Suddenly I feel a squeezing sensation grope my breast, making my eyes widen before I let out a small gasp, whether it being made out of pleasure or surprise being indefinite. As I feel Hiroshi begin to press against my nipple through my shirt, making me hold a hand to my mouth in attempt to cover the moan, I begin to feel something press up against my panties.

Hiroshi had managed to caress his way up to my waistline and when he began to slide a finger back and forth across my sensitive entrance. As he began to tease me, I let out a soft moan, receiving a small bite on my ear, enunciating my moan even further.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Noire?" He whispers into my ear, letting go of my earlobe as he does so. Giving him a small nod, I feel his fingers pull my panties, revealing my dripping honeypot as his other hand slips up my shirt and under my bra. "I'm going to start the real action now, okay?" Giving him another nod, he then begins to pinch my nipple as he presses a finger against my other lips, which responded by forming a string of my juices every time he pulled away from my body. Not being able to struggle against Hiroshi's touches, all I could do was bite on my finger to contain the sensation. _Th-this is the first time that anyone has done this to me... Why does it feel so good..?_

Hiroshi then begins to slide his finger inside of me, making me let out a moan as he does so, feeling him stop as he barely presses into me.

"Wh-why'd you stop..?" I look back at Hiroshi, my vision becoming slightly blurry as Hiroshi begins to slowly push deeper within me.

"Because you suddenly tightened up around my finger. It just caught me off guard is all." He blatantly states before giving my nipple another pinch, as well as a pull, as he manages to push his whole finger into my honeypot. "I'm going to insert another one, okay?" Hiroshi warns me, making me nod with excitement to receive another one of Hiroshi's fingers into me. Feeling the sensation of his second finger stretching out my walls made me twitch with pleasure, making my head cock back against his chest as a moan escaped from my mouth.

Suddenly, I feel his fingers beginning to move, a shaky breath sounding from me as he does so. I had never known that the feeling of two objects pressing within me, caressing my walls with utmost care, would bring the most pleasurable experience to me. There was a sensation that had been delivered throughout my body in which made me fall in love with the interaction. Feeling Hiroshi begin to finger me faster and slightly rougher, he begins to spread and close his fingers while inside of me, making me let out a moan.

"Would you like me to make you cum?" Hiroshi whispers into my ear, receiving a lust-filled nod out of me. He begins to slide his fingers in and out even faster, his free hand working on my breast; groping it while his fingers pulled and pinched my nipple fiercely. Feeling Hiroshi slide his fingers in and out of my dripping pussy felt exhilarating, enough to make myself want to take over and finish the job. As Hiroshi begins to hasten his technique, I begin to feel something buildup within the lower-half of my body. It didn't feel like the sensation of when I were to urinate, but more of a aching feeling, a desire that needed to be released.

"I-I think I'm cumming..!" I exclaim, feeling the desire burst through, Hiroshi continuing to pleasure me as I feel something released from my body. Shuddering silently, but with satisfaction, I release all of the liquid that had escaped from my body.

"How was your first time cumming?" Hiroshi slides his fingers out of me, raising it so that he could show me what I had released; a sticky, yet clear solution that had webbed between his fingers as he spread and pressed his fingers. "Would you like to see how it tasted?" Nodding, I instinctively open my mouth, my tongue slightly hanging out of my mouth as he then slides his fingers across my tongue, allowing me to taste my own juices. Tasting a slight sweetness, I close my lips on his fingers, allowing for my tongue to run across his fingers, enjoying the savory flavor that I had produced.

"How was it?" He slips his fingers out of my mouth, wiping the saliva that had dribbled out of my mouth off for me.

"I-It was surprisingly good." I reply. "B-but don't get used to this type of stuff! This is a 'One Time' thing! You hear me?" I huff at Hiroshi, receiving a nod from him.

"Would you like to do something to me now?" He gets up, shifting so that he was now sitting on the edge of the bed, turned away from me.

"Wh-what is it?" I sit up with suspicion, pulling down my shirt to cover my breasts, my bra had made its way over to the floor somehow, my nipples perking up through the cloth.

"Kneel on the floor in front of me." I do as he says and he points at his pants. "Unzip my pants." Following his request, I am confronted by a monster: a penis. Hiroshi's penis must've been at least half a foot long, and an inch in diameter, for it towered over me as I unzipped Hiroshi's pants, expecting something smaller.

"Wh-why is it so big!?" My eyes widen with surprise, making me sit up and look between Hiroshi and his beast. _It smells bad... D-does he really want me to be doing something p-perverted towards him!?_

"B-because my body is still adolescent, causing it to act like this whenever I feel sexually attracted towards you." Hiroshi begins to blush, turning his head away from me as he does so.

"How do I make it return back to normal?" I begin to poke at it with curiosity.

"You need to make me ejeculate, okay?" He stares down at me, his shaft twitching in front of me as I continue to poke at it. "Just wrap your fingers around it and move up and down."

"L-like this?" I place my hand on his shaft and begin to stroke it up and down. His manhood was a lot bigger than I had thought. "Geez! My hand isn't big enough to wrap around the whole thing!" I then place my other hand onto the other side of Hiroshi's cock, beginning to slide up and down. Looking up at Hiroshi, I watching him as he begins to breath heavier, giving me a look that I've never seen him give me before.

"Y-yeah… that feels amazing, Noire! N-now try licking the tip like you would with an ice-cream cone." He barely speaks, a groan escaping from his lips as I begin to lick Hiroshi's tip.

"A-are all guys as big as you?" I let saliva drip onto Hiroshi's tip, beginning to lubricate it as my hands helped spread it all over his shaft.

"I-I don-" he stifles a moan before continuing. "I don't think so. Don't go around doing this to other guys, you hear me?" I nod before kissing the tip of his cock, feeling something ooze out of it.

"What the hell is this?" I press a finger to the liquid that had revealed itself, a web of the liquid forming as I lifted my finger off of the tip.

"It's called 'pre-cum'. It's fairly self-explanatory." He explains, allowing for me to continue pleasuring Hiroshi's shaft. "N-now try licking my whole shaft." Following his request, I begin to slide my tongue up and down his entire shaft, feeling every inch of his monster, giving his testicles a small kiss every now and then as I make my cycle. Audibly hearing Hiroshi's panting, I begin to stroke his shaft harder and faster, beginning to focus on his balls; mainly licking them and sucking on them like a lollipop.

"Are you getting close to ejeculating?" I look up at Hiroshi, licking up the precum that had trailed down his shaft.

"C-close, but not quite. Try sucking on it now. You don't have to take all of it right away, but try." I press my lips on the tip of his cock, beginning to let his tip spread open my lips before entering my mouth. It was an amazing sensation, for his warmth had spread throughout my mouth, his tip already reaching the back of my throat before I had nearly gotten through an inch past the tip, making me gag a little bit.

Feeling Hiroshi's hand caress my hair, I begin to bob my head up and down on the small amount of his shaft that I could take in. Hearing him moan, I look up at Hiroshi to find him with his head cocked back. Smiling on the inside, I continue to pleasure Hiroshi. Beginning to add a little bit of tongue action, I continue to pleasure Hiroshi's tip, which pumped small amounts of precum into my mouth, in which I enjoyed the salty, yet subtly, sweet taste it produced.

"N-Noire, try loosening your throat so you can take in the rest of it, okay?" I do as he says, feeling the tip slip past and down my throat. The sensation felt like nothing that I had previously encountered, for nearly every inch of my throat was filled purely with Hiroshi's manhood. Beginning to bob my head up and down, I feel the veins of Hiroshi's shaft rub against the roof of my mouth. Every time I had gone all the way down, my lips kissed the front side of his waist, as well as a 'shluck' sound had made itself present, saliva and precum dripping onto his lap as I continue to blow him.

"I-I'm going to cum, Noire! Drink it all, okay?" His breath staggers and I start to feel his cock pulsate, making me tighten my throat around his shaft in response. Letting out a moan, he then jerks back, shoving his cock deeper within my throat before a liquid shoots out and down my throat. My eyes widen at the sudden reaction, feeling all of the liquid fill up my mouth before spilling out down my chin and onto my shirt. Closing my lips on his shaft, I enjoy the pleasure of Hiroshi's semen as it flows throughout my body as he continues to ejeculate into me.

As he finishes releasing his load into me, he begins to slide his cock out of my mouth, allowing for me to relieve some space within myself. As he pulls the tip out of my mouth, more semen shoots onto my chest and face, making me flinch. Swallowing the remaining semen within my mouth, I open my mouth and show it to Hiroshi, who examines my mouth.

"How'd you enjoy my semen?" He looks at me with expectancy.

"It was salty… but satisfactory." I lick my lips with a smile, staring up at Hiroshi.

"Now for the really fun part…" Hiroshi grins and picks me up before laying me down on the bed.

"Wh-what's the fun of this?" I look up at Hiroshi, who places his hands on my knees before spreading them apart, revealing my wet, gaping pussy. As he stares at my dripping honeypot, I cover my eyes in embarrassment, attempting to close my legs but Hiroshi's grip was too strong.

"D-don't stare… it's embarrassing!" I pout but Hiroshi just responds by pressing his shaft against my gate and rubbing it up and down. Letting out a moan, I couldn't help but wrap my legs around Hiroshi's body, almost begging for him to stop teasing me. _Wh-why am I letting this perverted, stupid idiot do this to me!? What will Uni think of me..?_

"How can I _not_ stare when I've got such a cute tsundere in front of me?" I stare at Hiroshi, my face burning red at his comment. "I'm going to put it in now, okay? Just tell me if it really hurts and I'll stop." Silently nodding, I let out a small whimper as I watch Hiroshi aim his cock at my hole, in which I support him by spreading my lips apart, revealing how wet I've become.

"H-here I go..!" I close my eyes and clench my free fist in preparation for the pain, but Hiroshi thrusts into me, tearing apart my virginity as soon as he entered. Letting out a whimper, I feel something snap within me, then the burning sensation of something _massive_ filling up my entire body.

"Ohhhhh, Dear Goddess!" I practically shout, Hiroshi's shaft shooting through me like a finger sinking into jello. "I-I'm cumming already!" I shudder and spray my orgasmic juices on Hiroshi, who continues to push his way through my vagina.

"Y-you suddenly got tighter, Noire!" Hiroshi exclaims, pushing the last little bit of his cock into my womb, making me let out a moan of pleasure.

"H-hurry up and finish this… it's going to drive me insane!" I whimper with lust, Hiroshi immediately beginning to move, turning my whimper into a moan.

Feeling Hiroshi's cock slide in and out of my body felt so pleasurable, but at the same time, it felt like the size of him would be too overwhelming. His shaft was so big that it felt like he was about to rip me apart with each thrust. With each thrust, he had pushed into my womb, in which the entrance held my most sensitive spot, causing me to orgasm multiple times. Just as I was about to pass out from orgasming too many times, I felt Hiroshi begin to pick me up and turn me around so that I was facing away from him and lying on my stomach on the bed.

"Noire…" Hiroshi seductively speaks my name, the name rolling off of his tongue as he gets a good look of my behind. "Your ass looks so nice from this angle, you know that, right?"

"Wh-wha-!? Why are you complimenting me during this time!?" I pout at Hiroshi and grab onto a pillow, hugging it between my arms. Without receiving a response from him, he grabs onto my butt with both of his hands and begins to press them together before resuming to thrust into me. With each, full thrust, it felt like he was going deeper inside of me, for could feel the pull of the tip as it struggled to escape from the grasp of my womb, causing me to have even more, pleasurable orgasms.

"H-How much better is that than before?" He grunts as he continues to thrust in me, making me let out a whimper into the pillow.

"It feels so much deeper than before!" I let out a noise as he continues to toy with my butt, his cock rubbing against my inner-walls like it owned my body.

"Good! That way, I can cum into you deeper!" My eyes widen and I look back at Hiroshi, who continues to thrust into me, lust completely taking over his actions.

"Wh-who said that you could cum inside of me!?" I exclaim in between breaths that barely manage to escape from my lungs, due to the overwhelming pleasure that Hiroshi has inflicted upon me.

"D-don't worry about it! Hopefully you won't get pregnant, b-but it should be fine!" He grunts and continues to thrust in and out of me, another orgasm causing my body to shudder with pleasure.

"'Hopefully' doesn't sound good!" I retort to Hiroshi as he thrusts into me.

"W-well I'm going to cum now..!" My eyes widen and Hiroshi thrusts into me one last time before letting out a moan and his giant load of semen. Hiroshi releasing his load into my womb was a much different feeling than my mouth. It felt as if he were already impregnating me, my stomach felt like it were expanding due to how much semen was being released into me. As he continued to release his load into me, I orgasm once more, feeling the overwhelming pleasure take control of my body.

Feeling the sense of control over my body once again, I let out long, shaky breaths as Hiroshi begins to slide his shaft out of my womb. Hearing him panting, I feel the tip of his cock slide out of me, allowing for me to lie on my back again. Letting out a groan, I feel some of the semen dripping out of my pussy and onto the bedsheets.

After what seemed like forever, I finally manage to catch and steady my breath, glaring up at Hiroshi who had finally seemed to calm his monster down. "Y-you didn't have to cum inside of me, you idiot! I would rather have a messy bed to clean up all by myself instead of having the possibility of becoming pregnant!" I was about to get up and slap him across the face, but he reacted faster than me, grabbing my wrists, pinning me down on the bed and pressing his lips against mine, immediately silencing me.

Feeling his dry lips for the first time had nearly melted mine, for it had a certain charm to it that had made me crave for the taste of Hiroshi. Opening my mouth and sticking my tongue out, he takes the offer and entwines his tongue with mine, sucking on it every now and then to keep me under his spell.

Finally ending the kiss, Hiroshi pulls back with a small grin plastered on his face.

"Wh-what is it now? First you ejaculate inside of me, then abruptly kiss me!" I look up at Hiroshi with suspicion.

"Am I allowed to ask you something?" His face burns a bright red but the smile still remained on his face.

"G-go ahead."

"Will you go out with me?"

"Seriously." Was my first comment towards Hiroshi's question.

"Wh-what's with that response!?" He exclaims, making me giggle.

"That was the lamest way to ask a girl out. Go ahead and have sex with her and then see if she'll date you!" I let out a sigh.

"Well I just did. Now your answer to my question?"

"Wh-what do you think the answer is?" I blush, my eyes unable to maintain a steady gaze at Hiroshi.

"A no?"

"Oh, you're so dense!" I sit up and give Hiroshi a quick peck on the lips with an annoyed smile. "Of course I'll date you, you idiot!"

* * *

 **~Autho- Nep Talk!~**

" **What a corny ending, don't you think?" Neptune lets out a yawn, along with the roll of her eyes. "At least the description of the whole… process was thoroughly executed. 10 pts for the ecchi, 0 pts for the ending!"**

" **Oi, Neptune! Way to ruin the mood! It was supposed to end romantically!" HDNftw socks Neptune in the head, making her let out a whimper in response as she rubs the swelling bruise growing on her head.**

" **But isn't this a segue to where** _ **I**_ **get to have my own sexy time with my lover?"**

" **D-don't even get me started! I know a lot of the fans are looking forward to the next oneshot, so as punishment, I'll still make one about you… but in your HDD form."**

" **Nooooooooooo! Why not me!? The readers want some loli hentai, right? Don't let me down, fans!"**

" **Before I hurry up and get Neptune outta here, stay tuned for the next oneshot involving HDD Neptune!" HDNftw quickly blurts out before proceeding to drag Neptune by the collar of her sweater out of the room.**


	2. Obedience Through Seduction

"H-hey, Neptune! Where are we going!? We're still at school, you know!" I exclaim as the two of us, Neptune and I, stop in front of her dorm.

"Who cares!? As long as they don't find us we'll be juuuust fine!" The girl with long violet braids just looks at me with a smirk as I just sigh.

"I'm blaming this on you if we _do_ get caught, got it?" I retort, getting a nod out of Neptune as she unlocks the door to the room, pushing me inside before closing the door behind her.

 **~flashback~**

"Seiji!" Neptune, the girl who had been living with me for more than a year now, approaches me with a strange look on her face.

"Wh-what is it, Neptune? Class is about to start, you know." I sigh and look down at the purplette, who just shakes her head and grabs my hand.

"Come with me! This is an emergency!"

"Wait! Didn't you tell any of the teachers that you had an emergency?"

"Don't sweat the small stuff, Seiji! It's not good to always be such a worrywart all the time." She looks back at me with a grin.

"What are you, my mom?" I groan as she sighs.

Lately, I've been noticing that Neptune had been acting strange ever since we had entered our second semester, here at Kouhta High. She had been acting more...reserved when she was around me. She had lots of friends, and she acted normally around them, but with me, it was a different story. I'm no dense main protagonist, so obviously something was up about our relationship.

We turn the corner and soon enough, I find myself in front of the girls' dorms.

"What the hell are we doing here!?" I shout, only to get my mouth clamped by Neptune's hand.

"Shhh! They'll find us if you shout like that!" I ease up and Neptune sighs, moving her hand, rather quickly, down to her sides. "Let's keep going; I don't wanna waste any more time talking about some nonsense."

 **~end of flashback~**

"I'm surprised you keep your room clean, Neptune." A pillow flew straight into my face.

"Seriously!? Is that all you have to say about my room? No compliment, or daydreamy statement? You really _are_ harsh, Seiji." She gives me the teary-eyed look and I groan, making my way to the door.

"If that's all you wanted to show me, I'll be taking my leave; I don't want to spend my time lazying around instead of working on something productive." Just as I was about to open the door and leave, Neptune grabs my hand, very firmly.

"Wha-?" Turning around, I find Neptune standing in front of me, her bright blue eyes piercing into mine, making me take a step back. "A-are you okay, Neptune?"

Suddenly, she moves forward, gently cupping my cheek. The movement was so sudden that the next thing I knew, I felt a soft pair of lips press against mine. Quickly realizing that I had been Neptune's sudden action, I place both of my hands on her shoulders and push her away, breaking our kiss.

"What was that for!?" I accidentally shout a little too loud.

"I-I'm sorry…" The purplette glances down, her hands fumbled in front of her. "I didn't mean to! I...I just…" She trails off, trying to make up an excuse to cover up her action.

"Seriously Neptune… To suddenly just _kiss_ me, and then cover it up? Good try." I sigh and start to turn around again.

"I l-like you, Seiji." It was barely just a whisper, but the words were like wrecking ball hitting me straight in the gut. _Sh-she just confessed to me, right? Why am I getting flustered over something like this!? So many other girls have done similar things to me, so why get flustered over this now!?_ I watch as Neptune slowly walks up to me and presses her body up against me, making me freeze up.

"Seiji…" The name rolls out of her mouth with a tone I wasn't very comfortable with. Suddenly, I felt a finger run up the outline of my crotch, making me flinch.

"Neptune! If you're going to do what I think you're gonna do, then stop right now! We could get expelled if we get caught!" I let out a small growl, but Neptune doesn't take heed to my threat. Looking up at me with a smirk, she continues to run her finger up and down my crotch.

"I'm sorry, Seiji… Will you forgive me just this once?" I feel Neptune unzip my pants, but as much as I tried to force myself to move, I couldn't. The next moment was one that threw me off: the feeling of Neptune's hand against my manhood. I couldn't help but bite my lip as she slowly pulled out my (unfortunately?) hardening shaft.

"Uwaaah~! It's so big!" I bite my lip, attempting to restrain myself from feeling pleasure as Neptune begins to explore my manhood.

"It looks like _someone_ is enjoying themselves." Neptune smirks and tickles the underside of the tip, making me groan a little bit. "Now, now, don't have _too_ much fun!" She continues to play with my cock.

"N-Neptune, you're going… to get in so-" my breath staggers as I feel a new sensation; Neptune's hand wrapped around the shaft.

Feeling Neptune stroke my cock made me let out a small groan, making her looking up at me with a smile.

"What, is this your first time being touched by a girl? Or possibly your _very_ first time even being _touched_ this way?" She continues to stroke my shaft with her feather-like hands as she doesn't break eye-contact with me.

"L-like hell I'm gonna sa-" Neptune cups my ballsack, making me groan and cock my head back.

"Oh really?" She starts to fondle my balls as she grabs my chin and forces me to look at her while she teases me. "We'll see how long you can hold onto that 'tough' card of yours." Neptune lets go of my chin with a quick kiss and let's her hands trickle down to my torso.

"Let's see how long you'll last before ejeculating, Seiji." With a small giggle, she rests her hands on the front of my torso and gets on her knees.

"What are you going to do now?" I look down at the purplette who just winks at me. She then sticks out her tongue and begins to lick the tip of my twitching manhood. The way Neptune was licking me was torturous. She licked the tip like a dog; very fast and very short, hitting my sensitive spots every time.

"N-Neptune!" I let out a moan and look down at the girl who was licking my cock.

"What is it, Seiji? Perhaps you want me to get straight down to business?" She smirks and gives me a wink as she kisses the tip of my manhood, making it twitch in response.

"J-just get this over with! We're wasting class time!"

"Oh, you're still going on about that, Seiji? The more you complain, the more you're gonna stay here with me." She then begins to wraps her small lips around the head of my cock.

Her mouth was extremely warm and her tongue, which was dripping with saliva, flicked across my cock, making me moan with unwanted desire. As she continues to tease with my head, I feel something ooze out of the tip. Hearing Neptune gulp something down, she looks up at me with a grin.

"Who knew you produced such delicious precum? And there's a lot of it as well! Score!" She immediately goes back to devouring the tip.

"Ughhhh… Neptune…! This is too much for me!" I groan, attempting to stop the purplette, but she moves my hands to the side and starts to take in more of my manhood. "Wh-wha-!? You're gonna take in more!?" She just giggles, which vibrates my shaft, making me ooze out more precum.

Not being able to do anything but stand there, letting a beautiful girl like Neptune suck on my manhood was extremely dangerous…but it also opened a new branch of knowledge to me. The pleasure of her tongue, which plays with the shaft and every now and then, toys with the head is unbearable, and the way that she lets her lips gently accept every inch of you makes it even better.

Suddenly, I feel something tight wrap around the tip of my cock and a sort of "shluck" noise sounded from below. Looking down, I find Neptune's face pressed up against my body, my manhood buried in her warm mouth. Watching Neptune, she starts to bob her head up and down my cock, making me let out a moan from the pleasure. I watch as Neptune brushes her bangs behind her ears, making it even more seductive as she continues to deepthroat me.

"A-ahh, Neptune! I can feel something coming out!" I moan and press Neptune's head against my torso with my hands, stopping her from pulling away as something shoots out and fills up Neptune's throat. _Why does this feel so good? It's like I released all of my stress and now it's all gone! This is amazing!_ Sighing as whatever-it-was stopped flowing, I gently slide my cock out of Neptune's mouth. Looking down at the girl, I find tears forming in her eyes as she swallows whatever I poured into her mouth.

"S-seriously, Seiji! You almost choked me there!" She sighs but then smirks again.

"What is it this time?" I groan but she just looks up at me with that smile on her face.

"Oh it's nothing…" Neptune starts unbuttoning her shirt, making me blush and I feel my manhood perk up again. "Calm down now, I haven't even started teasing you!" She slips off her shirt, revealing a pair of _big_ breasts, which were held up by a purple bra. "Are you ready?" I gulp, but nod as she lets out a giggle.

The next thing I know, I feel a soft sensation devour my cock. I hear a moan come from the girl below me as she starts to rub her breasts up and down my shaft.

"D-does this...feel good...Seiji?" Neptune looks at me with a seductive look and I nod, letting out a moan as I feel saliva drip onto the tip of my cock, lubricating it.

"Itadakimasu!" She grins and clamps her mouth back onto my cock. _With her breasts massaging my cock as well as her mouth!? I don't think I can take this for much longer!_ I moan as I feel her soft breasts rub up and down as Neptune starts to blow me again.

"I-I think I'm gonna do it again!" I moan as she then sucks on the tip, delivering a full load of semen into her mouth. Watching as Neptune lets out a small noise of surprise, I notice some semen dribble out of her mouth and down her chin as she drinks the rest of my seed.

"G-geez, Seiji! who knew you had such a powerful cannon like that?" She then grabs my hand and pulls me into the other side of her room; her bed.

"What do you need over here?" I say,

Looking at Neptune, who unzips her skirt and lets it fall to the floor, revealing purple panties that have been completely drenched.

"I'm not the only one who gets the pleasuring, okay?" She lies down on the bed and spreads her legs, revealing how wet she is. _Damn this girl… How is she so seductive, yet she has a cute side to her!?_ I walk up to her and get on my knees, using two fingers to slide up her drenched panties. She lets out a small moan and puts a hand to her mouth as I start to tease her. Using those two fingers, I start to make a pattern by spreading her pussy and then moving up to tickle and pinch her clit, only to go down and repeat the process.

"Seiji~!" She lets out another moan as I continue to tease her. "P-please take off my panties…!" I nod and immediately pull off her panties, revealing how wet she is.

"Wh-what do I do now?" I stare at Neptune's dripping honey pot, my face burning up like the sun.

"Finger me..!" Neptune practically begs me and I slowly slide in two of my fingers, feeling immediate warmth flow through my fingers and through my body. Hearing as she lets out a moan, I begin to move my fingers in and out of her dripping walls. With every movement I make, I receive a moan from Neptune.

"I-I'm going faster, okay?" I then hasten my pace, getting louder moans of pleasure from the purplette as I continue to finger her. Watching as she squirms against my hand in ecstasy, I begin to spread my fingers inside of her, making her let out a gasp. Suddenly, I feel Neptune tense up, squeezing my fingers as she does so.

'Wh-who knew you were _this_ good at pleasuring girls, Seiji!" Neptune lets out a moan, a saliva web forming in her mouth as she arches her back in pleasure.

"D-Don't get used to me doing this for you! I'm only doing this so that we can get back to class!" I spout out an excuse, beginning to finger her faster and rougher.

"Ahn~! S-Seiji, I'm going to cum!" She moans loudly and begins to shudder a little bit, her inner-walls tensing up quite a bit as she does so.

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean!?" I exclaim, only to feel liquid spray against my arm and hand. Looking at Neptune, I find her with her eyes rolled back into her head as she lets out another moan while twitching even more.

As Neptune calms down, I gently slide my fingers out, spreading them and finding the sticky substance in between my fingers: her cum.

"S-Seiji," Neptune gets up and gently pulls me down on top of her. "I love you."

"D-Don't try and convince me to make me fall in love with you, okay?" I stare back into Neptune's eyes, watching as she then licks her lips before pushing me down onto the bed and crawling on top of me.

"Oh, you're _still_ trying to play it tough? We'll see about that after we do this!" She gently strokes my manhood, grinning as she finds me hardening again.

Watching as Neptune continues to stroke my hardening shaft, she then begins to rub her wet pussy against my cock, lubricating it with her love juices.

"Wh-what's that for!?" I blush, biting my lip in fear that I would let out a moan.

"For this!" She then points my shaft up towards her opening, which she then lowers herself onto me.

The sensation that was brought forth was different than Neptune's paizuri and her fellatio. It was extremely warm, as well as wet and tight. Neptune's pussy felt a lot tighter around my shaft than it did around my fingers. It was at that moment that the two of us let out a moan.

Immediately, although slowly, Neptune began to bounce up and down on me, every time she goes down, a loud slapping noise sounded.

"N-Neptune, how are you this tight!?" I let out a groan and Neptune just respond by heavily breathing as she continues to ride me.

"Y-You're just a monster, Seiji! Your cock feels so big and good inside of me right now!" Neptune lets out a moan and places her hands on my chest, raising her hips and slamming them down onto my torso, making the loud slapping noise sound again.

"N-Neptune, may I take over?" I let my hormones take over and I look up at Neptune, who stops riding on me, letting out a moan as she takes in my whole shaft.

"Of course, Seiji. Anything for you!" She then leans back and lets me get on top of her, positioning myself so that I am able to thrust.

"Here I go..!" I begin to thrust into Neptune, getting a moan out of her as she begins to clench the sheets, my manhood sliding in and out of her wet, gaping pussy.

The pleasure was unbearable, for it surged through my body and controlled the movement of my hips. It was as if my body had a mind of its own, the only thing being left in my mind being the thought of Neptune.

"Oh my dear Goddess~! You're so big, Seiji!" Neptune barely manages to get the words out of her mouth as the two of us are hardly in control of our sexual desires. "I-I'm cumming again!"

Feeling her tremble against me, I continue thrusting my cock deep within her tightening honeypot. "N-Neptune! I'm going to cum soon!"

"R-release all of your semen into me, Seiji!" She reaches up and wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me down and into a kiss as I continue to slide my cock in and out of Neptune.

"I-I'm cumming!" I let out a groan as I thrust as deep as I can within Neptune before letting out my load into her womb. Feeling the semen shoot out of my shaft and into Neptune, I feel Neptune twitch against my pulsating cock. As I finally began to finish releasing my load into Neptune, I slide it out of her dripping pussy, some more semen dribbling out of the tip. Neptune then crawls over to me and immediately begins to suck me off, making me let out a surprised moan with the sudden action.

"N-Neptune!? I-I just came!" I let out a groan as I shoot out another load into her mouth, Neptune happily accepting the semen by continuing to pleasure my cock.

"I'm just cleaning up after your mess, okay?" She gives the tip a quick kiss before standing up and changing into her school uniform. "Thanks for the fun, by the way~!"

"Shut up, Neptune! You're the one who forced me into this." I refute, hurriedly slipping on my pants and boxers.

"Says the one who ended up taking the lead at the very end." She gives me a small raspberry before stepping towards me, her hands behind her back.

"Wh-what do you have behind your back?" I look at Neptune with suspicion.

"Nothing." She smiles before standing on her tippy-toes and giving me a small kiss on the cheek. "Just my love is all."

 **~Author's Note!~**

 **Hey, everyone! I suck at these endings, don't I? Honestly, I need someone to write endings for me lmao. Anyway, how'd you enjoy this one? Neptune's probably my favorite one to write so far… Vert might be better! Who knows? I pretty much gave you a hint as to who is coming next in the next chapter! Short A/N, but there's not much to say! Have an amazing day and don't get too carried away with these erotica, okay?**


	3. Exploration at it's Finest

"Alright, I'm done with my shift for today, Boss! Have a good night!" I, Kaito Masamune, check myself out of the cafe that I worked at before removing myself from the building. As soon as I stepped outside, I feel something tap my cheek. Putting a hand on my cheek, I feel that it was wet. _Is it raining?_ I think to myself, holding up a hand, awaiting confirmation.

Sure enough, the Goddesses had answered my question for it began to rain down on the land of Leanbox. Letting out a small sigh, I pull out the umbrella I had brought just in case of this happening. Some might say it's due to plot convenience, but it's really only because I had paid attention to today's forecast. Opening the umbrella, I lift it above my head to protect myself and begin my journey back home.

Walking down the streets, I see people dashing back and forth, desperately attempting to find something for shelter, or heading home in a more hurried manner. Letting out a small chuckle, I check the time on my watch. _19:47_ it reads. _With this weather, I should be getting home around 20:00._ I think to myself, slipping the watch back under the sleeve of my coat. _Hopefully my sister is alright._ My sister, Airi, is away at a camp for the week due to school related activities. I, on the other hand, have to focus on maintaining the house because our parents have been busy doing other things that I have no business with.

Suddenly, I had bumped into something, stopping me from continuing further. Looking down, I find myself staring at a blonde girl who had found herself clinging onto my shirt. She was wearing a white t-shirt, as well as a pair of black jeans. Unfortunately for her, and maybe not so much for me, her white t-shirt had bled through, revealing an excessive amount of bust. Attempting not to stare at her voluptuousness, I feel the heat rising up in my cheeks despite the weather.

"U-um excuse me, Miss?" She then looks up at me. "Why are you clinging onto me like this?"

"W-well I have multiple reasons as to why I'm doing this." She blatantly states, a mature texture expressed through her voice, as well as a hint of irritation. "One, I'm cold. Two, I'm wearing a white shirt, which of _all_ the days I had to wear one, it _had_ to be today! Three, I would like to not get any more drenched. And four, please call me Vert."

"I guess that's reasonable enough, Vert. I'm Kaito Masamune. Though I'd prefer it if you'd call me Kaito." I proceed to sigh, switching hands of the umbrella so that it's centered above her head and not mine. "Do you have a place where you can stay the night or at least until you dry off?"

"Unfortunately the reason why I'm out here is because I cannot access my household at the moment." She graciously accepts the protection of the umbrella.

"Would you like to come dry off at my house?" I instinctively offer her hospitality, not realizing what I had said until it had already escaped my lips. "I have a spare room where you could stay."

"Oh that would be lovely!" Vert gives me a bright smile, even through the pouring rain.

"Hopefully this rain won't affect us too badly." I glance up at the precipitation, which continued to pour down on us. "Let's head over to my place so we don't have to deal with this for any longer.

"That would be an excellent idea." She nods and we proceed to make our way to my house.

"Wow, this place is fairly fancy! I like it." We had finally managed to get home, but we had become drenched from the pouring rain.

"I have some leisure time where I can clean around the house every now and then." I simply shrug, slipping off my shoes and walking over to the bathroom where the towels were located. "Just wait there and I'll get you a towel, okay?"

"Sure thing." Vert says, allowing for me to grab a couple towels for the two of us.

Quickly grabbing the towels, I return to the entrance to find myself staring at something I'd think I'd never live to see. Before me was a view that one man could only describe as a blessing from the Goddesses. She was still soaked from the rain, her cleavage bleeding hopelessly through her white t-shirt, her arms attempting to cover them, but was simply not able to hide her bountiful mounds. I feel something tense up in my lower half as my face begins to burn red. _Oh my Goddess… Those are a pair of breasts._ I thought to myself before realizing what I was witnessing.

"Hey, pretty boy~" Vert lets the words roll off of her tongue with a hint of seduction, snapping me out of my daydream. "My eyes are up here. But of course it's fine to keep staring at those eyes if you'd like." She lets out a small chuckle, snapping me out of my trance.

"I-I'm so sorry! Forgive me for staring!" I quickly hand her a towel, waiting for her to wrap it around herself before I turned back to her. "Would you like to have a seat in the living room?"

"I don't mind the hospitality. Thank you." She gives me a grateful nod before following me into the living room. Taking a seat on a couch, she seats herself next to me, in fact awfully close to me. I could feel the heat escaping from her as she adjusted her position on the couch.

"So why were you wandering out and about in town?" I turn to Vert, who looks back at me.

"I had finished enjoying a wonderful cup of earl grey tea but I had realized that I had accidentally left my house card back at the restaurant after being maybe a block or two away from it.

"Ahh, I see. You could've at least been a little bit prepared to dress appropriately for the weather." I find myself glancing down at Vert's bust as I speak. I feel a finger lift up my chin, making me look at her.

"Maybe it was on purpose to dress like this, don't you think?" She gives me a wink before removing her towel, revealing her dampened shirt, which bled through, showing her breasts to me. _W-w-w-wait, she's not even wearing a bra!?_ My face burns red as I think about Vert. "Would you like to see a little more?" Taking in a deep breath, I slowly nod, not letting this chance slip away from me.

"A-are you okay doing this? I mean it's fine but it's not fine…" I ramble on, clearly hazed by the sight before me.

"Don't worry, honey. I was the one who offered this to you so it's fine." She giggles before pressing her mounds together, allowing for me to watch her as she teases me. "Would you like a feel?" Her question was more of a command, for she had already taken my hand and placed them on her breasts, allowing for me to feel the softness, despite them being barely protected by her shirt.

"D-do you mind if I take off your shirt?" I anxiously await for her answer, Vert then giving me the nod of approval. I begin to slowly bring her shirt over her slender, yet voluptuous body, revealing more and more of her cleavage. Bringing her shirt over her breasts, I watch as they bounce and sway freely, free from the grasp of her shirt. Allowing for Vert to take off her shirt, I begin to massage her breasts with my hands, pressing them together and giving them a squeeze. Hearing Vert begin to breath heavier, I give her nipples a small pinch, making her release a moan.

"K-Kaito~! Who knew you could pleasure a girl, especially a Goddess like me, so well! I'm v-very… ahhh!" I gently pull on her nipples, cutting off her sentence as she moaned with pleasure.

"W-wait I'm touching the Goddess, Lady Green Heart!?" I immediately release my hands from the Goddess, who simply gives me a lustful smile.

"Yes you are, my dear. Don't worry, you won't be banished or punished for touching me like this." She then wraps her arms around the nape of my neck and pulls me into a kiss. Feeling the softness of her lips was everlasting, for it felt as if I were feeling the softness of cotton candy. Taking possession of the situation, I slip my tongue into her mouth, our tongues dancing with one another as we kiss. As we kiss, I begin to play with her breasts again, enjoying the moans that were released from her lips. Continuing to play with her breasts, I pull away from her, watching as she practically begs for my lips.

She then grins and gently presses me down onto the couch, stroking my groin. "Are you ready for this next one? It's what I call, the 'Vert Special'!" Vert then begins to trace the outline of my shaft, feeling it harden against her finger, which trailed me up and down. She then unzips my pants, pulling my shaft out, which, in comparison to her hand, was nearly twice the size of it.

"Who knew you would hold such a monster in an innocent body like yours!" She then licks her lips and kisses my tip, which oozed a clear liquid in response. "It's kinda cute, actually." She then begins to lick my entire shaft like a popsicle, sucking at the tip every now and then to gobble down some more of my liquid. Letting out a small groan of pleasure, I watch as Vert continues to blow me, teasing me bit by bit, working up my pleasure.

Without a word, she then proceeds to take in a couple inches of my cock, making me moan with ecstasy at the sudden interaction. Her mouth felt so warm, and her saliva lubricated my shaft, allowing for her to blow me even more. She continued to take more and more of my cock until I felt her nose touch my groin, signaling that she had successfully conquered my beast.

"V-Vert, you're insane, taking all of me in like that!" I let out a groan as she began to bob her head up and down on my twitching monster. Watching her blow me was incredible, incredibly sexy if you don't mind me saying. Placing my hands on her head, I then force her to blow me, making her gag a bit. Feeling something build up within my shaft, I make her blow me rougher, enjoying the tightness of her throat.

"Something's coming out Vert!" I press her against my groin as I then begin to spurt out a liquid into Vert's mouth, feeling my cock pulsate with each pump into her mouth. It felt like an endless amount of liquid that had been released into her mouth. Finally I had finished releasing my load into her, I slowly slide my cock out of her mouth, Vert looking up at me with a small pout.

"Y-you're so cruel, Kaito!" She pouts at me after swallowing the last bit of my love juice. "Making me drink your semen like that! A-although it _did_ taste pretty delicious…" She licks her lips and stares at my cock, her eyes filled with lust. Watching for what Vert would do next, she then lifts up her massive breasts and looks up at me with a smirk.

"I hope you're prepared for what I'm gonna do next, my dear." She winks before wrapping my dick within her breasts, my shaft completely disappearing within her bountiful mounds of softness. "You're gonna enjoy my paizuri." Is all she says before beginning to rub her breasts up and down my shaft, making me cock my head back with pleasure.

"H-holy shit, Vert! T-this feels amazing!" I let out a moan as I feel Vert's mounds pleasure me and engulf me. The pleasure was exhilarating, for there was so much heat that comforted my shaft, as well as lubricant from the mixture of our liquids. On top of that, the softness of her breasts was overwhelming.

"You just came a few minutes ago, and yet you're still as hard as a rock! You're truly a monster, Kaito!" Vert lets out a small moan as she continues to titfuck me. She then sticks her tongue out, allowing for her saliva to drip down and onto her breasts, which lubricated my shaft and made the experience much more pleasurable. "Time for the 'Vert Combo!'" She then begins to lick the tip as she gave me her paizuri. The pleasure had begun to rise even more, Vert continuing to raise it by then beginning to blow me again, my cock beginning to pulsate again like last time.

"V-Vert I think I'm going to cum again!" I groan before releasing my load onto Vert. At first she began to drink some of my semen, but she then released my cock from her mouth, allowing for my sperm to spray all over her breasts and face. Staring at the beauty before me, covered in cum, was erotic to the point where I could feel my shaft hardening again. I was surprised at the amount of stamina my shaft had, for I had already came twice but I was still ready to go for more.

"I believe it's your turn to pleasure me, my dear." Vert then slips out of her jeans and remains in her panties, spreading her legs before me and revealing to me how drenched she was. Her panties were nearly see-through due to the amount of love juices that had bled through her clothing. I had then caressed her thighs, watching as she attempts to stifle a moan for she had placed a hand over her mouth whilst looking at me with lust-filled eyes. I then lick her clit, feeling the little nub grow even more erect than it already was as Vert lets out a moan.

"I haven't even started and you're already moaning." I tease Vert, licking her clit again, receiving another moan. "You're pretty sensitive, aren't you? I then begin to nibble on her clit as I poke and prod against her clothing with a finger. Deciding to remove her panties, I watch as the web of Vert's juices break as I pull away her panties.

"D-don't look at such a dirty hole, Kaito!" Vert lets out a bashful plea.

"After what you did to me, I think I need to step things up a notch." I grin before digging into my meal; Vert's pussy. Licking and sucking on Vert allowed for her to release various moans, her soft, plump thighs pressing against me as well, attempting to restrain me, only making her situation worse for her. Lifting her up by her ass, I proceed to lick deeper, lapping up her love juices, using my free hand to pinch and twist her clit.

"N-nooo! I'm going to cum!" Vert then sprays me all over my face, her love juices happily greeting me as I continue to suck on Vert. She then puts a hand on my head, pressing me against her groin as I proceed to pleasure her even more. "St-stop, Kaito! I'm going to cum again!" I lick deep into her hole, receiving another spray of love juice, as well as an abundant amount of twitching from the Goddess.

"Once more, Vert." Is all I say before I nibble on her clit and suck on it, thrusting two fingers into her pussy as I do so. Hearing her moan perked up my cock and I continued to pleasure her by fingering her harder and faster.

"I'm cumming again!" She moans and trembles against me as I lap up her love juices. Letting out a sigh, I grin and crawl up to Vert, pressing my lips against her.

"Sorry for making you cum so many times." I let out a shaky laugh. She just pouts at me and presses me down onto the couch, sitting on my stomach, my cock pressing against her ass.

"You're going to pay with your virginity, my dear." She grins and raises her hips, aiming her pussy over my cock.

"Are you sure you can handle the pleasure, Vert? You were turned on from me just fingering you."

"I'd have to say the same thing to you. I'm a lot tighter down there than my throat is." She then lowers herself onto my shaft, her pussy tightening around me as she envelopes me.

"Holy shit!" I let out a moan, thrusting my hips upward out of instinct, pressing the last couple of inches into Vert, who let out a moan as she managed to fit my entire monster inside of her. "Y-you're hella tight, Vert!"

"I-I told you so!" She then begins to bounce on me, her pussy letting out a squelch each time she pressed up against my groin. The pleasure was unbearable, for the tightness of her pussy was incredible, as well as how hot and sticky she was. Watching as the Goddess begins to ride me, I can't help but to let out a groan with each bounce. Reaching up, I grab onto Vert's breasts and begin to caress them, adding a layer to her pleasure. She then presses her hands against my chest and lets her hips slam up and down on my shaft, which enjoyed her company.

Unable to bear the pleasure for any longer, I push Vert down onto the bed, staring into her deep, blue eyes. "I'm going to take over, okay?" All she can do is nod before I proceed to thrust into her womb. It was a different experience, being in the lead; I could feel Vert's heat flowing within me, as well as the ability to thrust deeper into her than I could when she was riding me.

Also, being able to fuck her from this angle, it was a lot more enticing than when she took the lead. I could view her non-dominant side as opposed to when she was gaming, leading countless amounts of teams to victory through such difficult dungeons that even the pros had a hard time clearing. I had become the one boss that Vert was unable to slay. Hearing her moan under me made me thrust into her honeypot even more vigorously. With each thrust into Vert, there came more pleasure that was increasingly harder to contain.

"V-Vert! I'm going to cum soon!" I let out a groan, receiving no other response than a helpless moan escaping from her lips. I continued to thrust into Vert, lust consuming the two of us as we continued to pleasure each other. Feeling my semen urging my shaft to release into Vert, she then escapes the pleasure, leaving my manhood twitching in an agonizing pleasure. "Wh-why'd you stop me?" The two of us are left panting from the excruciatingly painful pleasure that aroused us after Vert's abrupt action.

"I'd _love_ you to try something else on me instead of releasing your load in my pussy." She licks her lips before getting on her knees and placing one hand on the couch to level herself, the other spreading her ass so that I could get a look at her holes. Instead of urging for me to thrust again into her dripping honeypot, she directed my attention to her asshole. _I-Is this what she wants me to do..?_ I think to myself, my face flushing red as Vert then speaks up. "Would you like to take my anal virginity?"

"Of course, Vert! I'm sure the both of us would enjoy this new experience." I grin and rub the tip of my manhood against her asshole, poking and prodding as a tease to arouse Vert once more. Hearing her let out lubricious moans made me want to thrust into her as deep as I could. Following my sexual desires, I begin to press the tip of my cock into her asshole. Just as I had entered her tighter hole, Vert let out a groan before clenching the cushion in attempt to withstand the pleasure.

"Oh, _Goddess!_ Wh-why do you have to be so big, Kaito! Y-you're going to tear my ass apart if you go any deeper!" She begs for me to revert back to fucking her in her pussy, but I just grin and force her to take in my manhood.

"Too bad, Vert! You're the one who asked for it anyway!" I continue to press my way into her asshole, which tightened around my shaft with each inch that entered her naughty hole. Finally managing to fit all of my meat into her ass, I give her a good spank, making her let out a small squeal. "Whether you're ready or not, I'm gonna start thrusting." I'm kind enough to give Vert a warning before proceeding to slide in and out of her asshole.

Her moans were enough to get me aroused, and the tightness of her hole was overwhelmingly pleasurable, almost immediately forcing me to release my load into her. Regaining my strength to resist the temptation of cumming for the moment, I couldn't help but let out a groan as I fuck Vert. With each thrust, both in and out, Vert let out an incomprehensible mumble, which slurred into a lust-filled moan. Grabbing onto both of her wrists, I pull her back, allowing me to thrust into her deeper. Gaining full possession of Vert, I then proceed to thrust faster and rougher.

Each thrust caused my shaft to build up it's charge for the powerful cannon, which was more than ready to be released into the Goddess. Feeling her ass clap against mine as our bodies connect with each thrust, I hear her groan, unable to contain her pleasure for any longer. _She must've came at least twice just by me fucking her in the ass._ I think to myself as I continue to thrust into her.

"V-Vert, I'm going to cum!" I barely manage to speak the words before giving Vert one last thrust as deep as my shaft could go, feeling the release of my semen finally burst through my pulsating shaft, pumping Vert's asshole with my love juice. Vert collapses from the overwhelming pleasure, leaving me to keep her from falling to the couch. Sliding my shaft out of her asshole, I turn her around and immediately press my lips against hers, our tongues dancing in the midst of our actions amongst one another.

"Kaito-kun~" My name rolls off of Vert's tongue, her eyes filled with lust as she wraps her arms around my neck, keeping me from escaping. "Let's fuck until neither of us can move anymore~!" She then positions herself over my cock, which was still rock hard, allowing for it to slide into her pussy. "I'm going to keep you here for hours, okay?"

 **…**

It had been a few days since the unforgettable experience had occurred with the Goddess, Vert. After we had finished having sex, Vert had left me without us exchanging information to contact each other once more. All she said was:

"I'm sure we'll see each other soon enough." And with a wink, she left my house, her clothes just barely dry enough for her to safely return to her Basilicom.

Letting out a sigh, I look out of the window of my office, staring out at the sunny day. Blue skies, birds were flying high, the sun was bright. It was relieving to have such a beautiful day, but that beautiful day wasn't complete without her. _Might as well finish up my workload so I can enjoy the sun._ I think to myself. Wrapping up the task assigned to me, I quickly pack up my belongings and head outside. Enjoying the scenery of the bountiful nature around me, I bump into something, or someone.

Looking down, I find a blonde girl, dressed in a white t-shirt and black jeans, clutching my suit. _Deja vu…_ She looks up at me with a bright smile, those bright blue eyes staring up into my emerald green eyes.

"Long time no see." Is all Vert says before pressing her lips against mine.

* * *

 **~Author's Note!~**

 **Hey, everyone! And here we have another piece to add to the Collection of Lustful Wonders! Did you enjoy the ride with Kaito and his exploration of Vert? I'm pretty sure that most of you are fairly big fans of Vert, so there's not much to complain about, huh. Nevertheless, I'm sure that you all should know who is next on the waiting list! Hope you all had a pleasurable time (without being caught!) and have an _amazing_ day! :)**


End file.
